Esme's Christmas
by dramaqueen-144
Summary: One Shot- Set during New moon. It's Christmas time and all Esme wants is her family all toegther, though she very much doubts that one Cullen will come home. Now a collection of one shots of some of the imporant Christmases in Esme's Vampire life
1. Christmas is a time for family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

**Esme POV**

**23****th**** December 2005**

Christmas time. A time I once believed to be of togetherness and Family. Yet if that were true, why were only Carlisle, Jasper and I in our house with 2 days left? The others were trying to get home but flights were hard to get this time of year. Well, all but one were trying. Edward, my poor sweet Edward. Torn from the one loved because he wanted to keep her safe. He was out there somewhere alone and broken hearted. I had no idea where. Last time he called he was in Texas. His voice on the phone sounded dead. His piano he loved so much was gathering dust in the corner of our new house. I couldn't bring myself to call it home. Home was in Forks.

"Good Afternoon Esme." Jasper said waking me from my thoughts. He had just gotten home.

"Have you heard anything from Edward?" he asked. He felt so awful about what he did to Bella last September. He believes he's the reason Edward left her. It wasn't Jasper's fault. He didn't purposely try to kill her. It was his thirst. Even I had a hard time handling it on that occasion.

"No not word."

"Alice got a flight home; she'll be flying into JFK tomorrow."

"That's good. I hope Emmett and Rosalie can get one too."

"Yeah me too." the phone rang. Jasper ran to get it. I tuned out the conversation and looked out the window. Jasper would tell me if it was Edward.

"That was Emmett and Rosalie they're coming home." Jasper announced smiling.

"Fantastic, that's almost the whole family. We should get a tree." I was pleased to have almost all my children home but it wouldn't be the same without Edward.

"He could still come home you know."

"I know but it's not that likely and even if he did come home, would he even talk to us."

"I guess you're right. Shall we go find a tree or wait for Carlisle?"

"Let's wait he won't be too long. He likes getting Christmas trees."

"Speak of the devil." The black Mercedes was rolling up the driveway. I heard the groan of the garage door. Then the car door slamming and Carlisle's footsteps came towards us. Jasper glided over to the door and opened.

"Hello Carlisle. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are coming home." He said unable to hold in his excitement at seeing his soul mate.

"That's good. And..." Carlisle began

"No, nothing." Jasper said cutting him off.

"I guess I knew that." He sighed. I walked over to the door.

"Hello dear how was your day." he asked.

"Same old, same old, fine I guess. I painted Edwards room." I replied. It was really Edward's storage room.

"We thought we'd go get a Christmas tree want to come Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

"Sure." He replied and the three of us walked out into the forest. We looked at several trees trying to measure if we could fit them inside our house. We spent the evening decorating. We went all out this year. We had so many lights you could see our house from space.

**24****rd**** December 2005**

"For goodness sake Jasper calm down." Carlisle said. Jasper was practically bouncing in his seat. He was throwing emotions around the whole room. Alice was minutes away.

"Sorry." He grunted. We were at the terminal where Alice's flight was coming in. Emmett and Rosalie's flight wasn't far away either. Finally Alice emerged from the crowd. She walked up to Jasper and they store into each other's eyes for awhile. She hugged Carlisle and I before we moved to the international arrivals. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting. Emmett gave Alice and me a massive hug. Jasper chucked Rosalie her keys. She and Emmett drove home in the BMW and the rest of us went in the Mercedes. As soon as we got in the car Alice asked us a question.

"Has Edward called or visited."

"No, not a word." Carlisle said with regret. He missed Edward. They had been companions for 90 years apart from his rebellious phase.

"I keep getting flashes of him, but he's quite impulsive these days. I see Bella by accident, she isn't doing so well. She's like a zombie. I think she'll start getting better soon I'm not sure why though."

"Poor Bella." Jasper remarked his voice filled with guilt.

"Jazz, it wasn't your fault." Alice comforted him.

"No-one is to blame." I agreed with her.

"Did you find anything out about your past Alice?" Carlisle asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"There was a Mary Alice Brandon who disappeared mysteriously from an asylum in 1920. I think that could be me. The name sounds familiar. I'm headed for Mississippi after New Years."

"That's good." I commented. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. I mulled over what Alice had seen in her visions. What was my son doing? When we got home Carlisle parked in the garage between the Volvo and the Aston Martin. Edward's beloved cars they hadn't been touched since we got here. We caught up with Emmett and Rosalie. They'd been in Europe and were returning after the visit.

"Don't worry Esme; the family will come together again someday." Carlisle said reassuringly, when we were alone in our room together.

"I don't see how."

"He can stay away forever. I believe he'll go back to Bella eventually. Remember how he looked when he was around her. It was true love Esme, they are meant to be together. Edward will realise that one day. She could even become one of us."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm quite confident, Edward's strong but he's not strong enough to stay away from Bella forever."

"Do you think she'll take him back?"

"Definitely, he can dazzle her." I laughed at Carlisle used of Bella phrase. Maybe everything would be okay.

**25****th**** December 2005.**

Carlisle and I were disturbed at 6:30 in the morning by a knock on the door.

"Come on guys get up, Jasper is being a spoil-sport; he said we can't open presents without everyone." Said Emmett's voice.

"Give us 2 minutes Emmett." Carlisle told him. We dressed quickly and ran down stairs. The kids were all sitting around the tree.

"Here." Said Rosalie. She gave Carlisle antlers and me a Santa hat. I looked at them all the boys had antlers and the girls had Santa hats. Emmett had a red clown nose on.

"There's a spare pair of antlers just in case." Jasper said.

"Present time." Yelled Emmett. Emmett handed them out. I got some very nice presents a painting from France from Rosalie and Emmett, a crystal vase from Jasper and Alice but I loved Carlisle's present the most. It was a photo of our family all together in a silver frame, I looked sadly at Edwards photo, he was smiling, it had been a long time since I had seen him smiling. When we finished with our presents there was a small pile left for Edward.

We had a traditional Cullen Family Christmas Lunch, deer and grizzly bear. We sang carols all afternoon. We were interrupted by the doorbell while we were singing Rudolph the Red- nose reindeer. I got up to answer it wondering who could be visiting. The sight I saw nearly made me sob with happiness Edward had came home after all.

"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been?"

"Tracking Victoria." His eyes trailed to the tree "Oh I'm sorry I didn't bring any presents."

"It doesn't matter you've made my Christmas prefect." The rest of the family had come over now. Edward didn't stay long but it was good to see him OK even if he wasn't happy. i hoped with all my heart that Carlisle's prediction would come true.


	2. Bringing Christmas to the Cullens

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 2 Bringing Christmas to the Cullens**

**24****th**** December 1921**

I had been a Vampire for several months now. My eyes had turned gold and the newborn thirst was beginning to wane. I was dusting the ornaments over the fireplace; Carlisle was looking over patient files on the couch across from me and Edward was upstairs reading. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"How do you and Edward celebrate Christmas?" I asked Carlisle.

"We don't. I usually work and Edward does whatever he does when I'm not home." Said Carlisle.

"You don't celebrate Christmas!" I was shocked; Christmas was my favourite time of year. I had even celebrated it the previous year, when I was alone, pregnant and on the run.

"Well, I was alone for a number of years and before then I was with the Volturi can you really imagine, Jane and Alec decorating the throne room with tinsel, Aro and Caius exchanging gifts or Marcus singing carols."

"Well no, I can see why you didn't, but why not when you changed Edward?"

"I was so used to the habit of not celebrating it and the hospital needs as much help as they can get. He never said anything about it." I glared at him and he sighed.

"Well I suppose if it means that much to you, we can celebrate it."

"Thank you so much. I love you." I hugged him tightly.

"Anything to keep you happy my angel, shall we get a tree or something?"

"I'll handle the tree, go out and buy some decorations, baubles, tinsel, wreaths, stockings candles and something to put on top of the tree." He kissed me on the cheek and darted out the door. I went out into the forest surrounding our home and examine the fir trees. I picked out a nice one that was a good colour shape and size. I cut it down and carried it back to the house. When I got inside I put the tree in a bucket of water and went upstairs to find Carlisle. He was in his office with Edward; they were standing in silence obviously having a conversation using Edwards's power.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. Edward snorted.

"Umm nothing dear. Edward we should go Christmas shopping." Carlisle said edgily. I considered going with them but the shops would be full of humans, I had already slipped up once and I didn't want to do it again.

_Edward can you get Carlisle a new briefcase and a copy of the medical journal and any doctor books he may enjoy?" _I thought to Edward, he nodded. He left the office.

"What should we get Edward?"

"What about that piano he's always going on about and some composition books. Do you want me to wait for the two of to get home before I begin to decorate the tree?" I asked him.

"No, you go ahead, we could be awhile." I walked him to the car where Edward was waiting. I waved them good bye. I went inside and got to work on the tree.

**25****th**** December 1921**

Carlisle and I walked downstairs together on Christmas morning. We found Edward waiting by the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Son." Carlisle said to him.

"Yes, dear Merry Christmas." I said.

"Same to you Mother and Father." Edward grinned. I felt like were a real family.

"Should we open presents first?" I asked.

"No no let's leave those until the end of the day; I thought we'd have sort of a Christmas Lunch first. Anyone up for some Mountain Lion?" Carlisle said. Edward and I agreed. We ran out in to the forest and I ate two mountain lions and an Elk. All the time Edward and Carlisle seemed to be having a conversation in their minds. What were they hiding from me, I wondered. Edward picked the thought out of my head and just grinned at me.

When we had our fill, we ran back to the house. It was around 3:00. Edward sat down at the piano and started to play silent night. Carlisle and I sang to music. We sang the Carols for several hours.

"Right now we should open presents." Edward announced. We gathered around the tree.

"I'll hand them out. This one is to Carlisle from me." Said Edward, it was a book _A history of Medicine _it was massive. Carlisle grinned at Edward.

"Thanks son."

"No problem, right to Carlisle from Esme." Edward handed Carlisle my present. He opened it. It was a new briefcase filled with books full of medical procedures.

"Esme it's perfect, I love you" he hugged me.

"I love you too." I replied, curling up in his arms.

"Okay, to me from Carlisle and Esme. Oh I know what this is. It's in the spare room right?" Edward opened his gift; it was a few composition books and a drawing of a piano. Edward picked up the piano in the lounge and carried it off to the spare room and returned with his new one.

"Thank you, I've wanted one like this for a long time." He said.

"I know you've been going on about how great it is since I changed you." Carlisle laughed.

"You are very welcome Edward." I said.

"All right from me to Esme." Edward said while handing me a silver wrapped present, I pulled the wrapping of. It was a book _European_ _Architecture and design. _On the cover was a picture of a large white house.

"Thank you very much Edward it's perfect." I said giving him a hug. I looked at the tree, there were no more presents surrounding the base. Carlisle hadn't got me one. I told myself not to be upset. Carlisle had given me life and more love than I had deserved. I still couldn't help feeling annoyed with him. Carlisle darted out the door; Edward sat at the new piano and began to play my favourite song. I opened my new book and read about colour schemes. After about 10 minutes, Edward stopped playing.

"Come for a walk with me Esme, please." He pleaded.

"All right." I said. We walked out the front door and walked around to the back of the house and onto the back lawn. The sight I saw took away the breath I did not need. There were hundreds of candles in a semi circle. Carlisle was in the middle of them dressed in his best suit. The candles illuminated his beautiful face. I turned to Edward to ask him what was going on but he had vanished from sight. I heard music starting up from somewhere. Carlisle extended his hand to me. I walked over to it and took it. We slowly danced together in time with the beat.

"Esme the months since I changed you have been the best of my life. You are the best thing in my life; you have been a gift from god to me. I am thank full every day for you. I love you more than anyone else." He got down on to one knee, pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring with a sparkling emerald in the centre.

"Esme Anne Platt Evenson will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Esme Cullen. My wife."

"Yes." I said lost for anything else to say. I was so happy. I pulled Carlisle to his feet and kissed him passionately. A year ago I had no hope and was terrified. I only lived for my baby. Now I lived in a happy home with a wonderful son and a loving fiancée. Unlike my previous marriage, Carlisle's and mine would be one of true love and he would never harm me. That was my best Christmas ever.

**A/N: I've decided to extend this into a full story of various Christmasses with the Cullens. I am open to requests for chapters.**


	3. My Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Christmas.**

My baby

**25****th**** December 1928**

The house was silent. No piano playing in the background. No discussions on the latest medical procedures coming from up stairs. No pens scratching against paper. The last two would fill the house again. But the piano which sat in the corner may never be played again. The medical conversations would be one-sided. I had lost my son only one month ago. The memory was as clear as it was on the day it had happened.

_We were wandering through the streets together. Everything felt perfect. All of a sudden Edward vanished down an alley way. We followed him walking at human pace to avoid discovery. We'd run when we left the city behind. When we reached Edward he was finishing feeding on a man, a girl of about seventeen was off to the side unconscious. Carlisle immediately went to the girls side to check her over she didn't seem to be in much danger. Carlisle placed her in the recovery position and turned to Edward._

"_Edward, what have you done?" He said._

"_You should have heard the vile things he was thinking Carlisle. He was going to rape and kill her." Edward retorted_

"_Edward, there could have been another way." Carlisle said calmly as ever._

"_Let's all go home, you made a mistake Edward we all –" _

"_No!" Edward cut me off. "You say we are saving lives by living this way Carlisle, but are we saving lives worth saving. With my gift we could hunt on those who are planning to harm the innocent."_

"_Edward, I have beliefs; I will not be a murderer." Carlisle said sternly._

"_Well then I guess we must part ways." Edward said coldly his crimson eyes flashing._

"_If you change your mind we will always welcome you home." Carlisle offered. How could he let Edward go? How could he let our_ son_ go?_

"_Edward don't go! We'll work this out!" I begged. Edwards's cold expression softened a little. But then he turned and ran. I tried to follow but Carlisle caught me as I passed him._

"_No, we must let him go." He said as I struggled against him._

"_But he's my son! Our son! Our baby!" I cried _

"_Esme please." Carlisle pleaded._

"_No my baby, I can't lose another son." I cried._

"_Shhh, my angel it will be fine." Carlisle soothed holding me closer to him._

"_My baby, my baby..."_

I pulled my knees close to my chest at the memory. Where was Carlisle? I needed him to come home to distract me from my misery. I let a dry sob escape me. The front door opened and closed. Hurried footsteps came towards me and a pair of smooth pale arms swept me up. Carlisle was looking down at me with worry. He sat on the couch with me in his arms.

"Esme my love, it will be fine, we'll be fine. We might find another son." He tried to soothe me.

"I don't want another son; I want _my_ son_, my_ Edward." I sobbed.

"He might come back."

"No he won't, he's gone forever just like my other son."

"Oh Esme, I wish he hadn't left but we must accept his choice, we must let him have his free will."

"But he's wrong, he's wrong."

"Let's open presents, I think you are going to love mine." He said. I said nothing. Carlisle sighed and set me down on the couch. He walked out of the room and returned with an envelope. He held it out to me. I didn't take it.

"Come on Esme, open it." He urged. I couldn't resist. I took the envelope out of his hands. I opened it and pulled out a pile of papers. I read them.

"You got me an island?" I asked.

"Yes my love. Off the coast of Brazil, I named it Isle Esme. A beautiful island for a beautiful woman."

"I think this is the second best Christmas present I have ever gotten."

"What was the first?"

"The proposal." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well I am flattered you think I give such good presents. I know how much you love architecture so I thought we could visit in a few weeks' time and start planning a house there. Like a summer home."

"Oh that would fantastic, can we start planning now, let me get some architecture books."

"Anything to make you happy."

**25****th**** December 1931**

It was very early on Christmas morning and I was waiting for Carlisle to come home. To pass the time I was planning an extra room for isle Esme. I'd brought Carlisle tickets there for Christmas. It was another Christmas without Edward, but I was determined not to let that get to me, Carlisle was right, he deserved freedom. I was interrupted from my planning by a knock on the door. Did Carlisle forget his house key? That was unlikely but he was over 200 hundred maybe Vampires started going senile when they reached that age. I went to let my silly husband in but was greeted by a completely different sight.

It was Edward. His bronze hair flecked with the falling snow, his eyes burgundy.

"Mother please forgive me, I was stupid. I was ruled by bloodlust. Carlisle was right this isn't the way to live." Edward looked like he was a small child caught in wrong doing. But it was my child.

"It doesn't matter in the slightest, I've missed you my son."

"I've missed you too mother."

"Come in out of the snow, unless you would like to hunt, there are heaps of mountain lions around here. Your favourite." I tried to make it sound tempting.

"That would be... lovely." I shut the door behind me and led Edward out through the snow. We hunted mountain lion; I hovered over Edward protectively making sure he got the biggest ones. When he'd had enough we walked back to the house, Edward told me what he'd been doing.

"I moved from place to place never staying more than a month. I missed the feeling of stability I'd had with you and Carlisle. I started to deteriorate emotionally. I became depressed. I knew I had to come home but I wasn't sure you'd accept me as the monster I was."

"You are not a monster, you made a bad choice but you saw your wrong doing and learnt from it."

"Every time I thought of you I'd remember you calling out in the fields when I was running. What kind of person puts their mother through that much pain?"

"Your home now. We'll move on."

"Do you think Carlisle will forgive me?"

"He will. He missed you a lot. He will be delighted to have you home." We were within three miles of the house now.

"Can you hear him yet?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Yes, he's out of his mind with worry. Panicking about where you've gone. Early in the morning, all your things left out. Not like you at all Esme." We laughed together.

"Over-protective fool, Edward promise me when you find your soul mate you won't be like that."

"_If_ I find a soul mate."

"No Edward _when. _There's someone out there for you. I can tell."

"Did you become psychic in my absence?"

"Ha ha Edward very funny. No it's a mother's intuition."

"How should we approach Carlisle?"

"Stay here, I'll tell you when to come." I ran back to the house. Carlisle was waiting on the porch.

"Esme, where have you been, I've been so worried." He said.

"A guest showed up and we had to step out for awhile."

"Who was it, is it someone I know?"

"You know this person very well." _Edward come now._

"Vampire or human?" I pointed to the bushes from which Edward emerged. Carlisle gasped in shock.

"Edward?" He breathed.

"I have returned if you can forgive me. I am sorry father. I was foolish."

"Of course I forgive you Edward. Come inside both of you. You're both covered in blood. So messy." Carlisle grinned teasingly. He opened the front door wider. We all trouped inside Edward looked around the room. His eyes fell on the piano.

"You kept it." He sat down on the stool and began to play my favourite of his compositions, I settled myself back on the couch with my plans. Carlisle stood by the piano and watched Edward play.

"You must teach me how to play this song." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Of course. I'll start again watch me." The song picked up from the beginning again Carlisle was intently watching as Edwards hands danced up and down the keys. When the song reached its end they switched places. Every so often Carlisle's playing would stop and Edward would show him how to do it better. After a while Edward told Carlisle to keep practising and floated over to where I was working. He picked up the plans and looked at it.

"He brought you an island?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes of the coast of Brazil it's called Isle Esme."

"Well I see your love of architecture hasn't changed, what are you working on now?"

"Another bedroom for the island, I can't work out the colour scheme."

"What about blue?"

"Hmm that could work."

"I hope I get to see this island someday."

"Well I got Carlisle tickets to go there for Christmas it wouldn't be too hard to get another ticket. It would be nice to have you come along. A good Christmas present."

"Thank you... Merry Christmas mother."

"Merry Christmas my son." My baby was home.

**A/N: Future Chapters**

***Rosalie's first Vampire Christmas**

***Emmett's first Vampire Christmas**

***Alice and Jaspers first Cullen Christmas**

***Christmas on Isle Esme**

***Christmas with Bella and Nessie after the Volturi left**

**Ideas for other chapters are still welcome.**


	4. Reaching out to Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Reaching out to Rosalie**

**23****rd**** December 1933**

"Vain self-absorbed pig!"

"Egotistical jerk!"

"Ungrateful ass!'

"Mind-reading bastard!"

"I wish I _couldn't_ read your thoughts!"

"Well don't then! I haven't forgotten the first time we met! Oh well I'll keep trying!" Oh good lord, they were fighting again. It had been eight months now. I thought they would have settled down.

"Should we go and see what's wrong." I said to Carlisle, we were sitting in the lounge in each other's arms. It was very peaceful well until now.

"They're adults. They can sort it out themselves." He sighed

"They didn't last time. We were looking for Edward's arm for hours"

"I wish Carlisle never found you so I wouldn't have to live with you!"

"Well living with you isn't exactly a picnic." There was a smash.

"Carlisle, I think they broke my vase." I said.

"Alright, alright I'll go deal with them." He walked out to the dining room. I trailed after him to see if my favourite vase was okay. Rosalie had Edward in a head lock and he was trying to bite her arm off.

"Rosalie let go off Edward, Edward stop biting Rosalie!" Carlisle said trying to prise them apart. I grabbed on to Edward and tried to pull him out from Rosalie vice like grip. But with her newborn strength we weren't succeeding. Edward sunk his teeth into Rosalie's arm.

"OW! You idiot that's going to scar!" She screamed at him. She snatched her arms away from him. Edward crouched to lunge, Rosalie did the same. Carlisle stepped between them.

"Enough! In eight months Rosalie has been a part of this family, the two of you haven't had one civil conversation. You are brother and sister now which is why I've made a decision."

"NO! I'm not going!" Edward yelled.

"Oh yes you are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The four of us are going on an actual hiking trip. Human speed. It will help us bond as a family. We'll set up camp. Go hunting. Decorate a tree in the forest. It will be fun." Carlisle said trying to sell the idea. Rosalie and Edward both growled.

"That's a wonderful idea dear. It will be lovely." I said enthusiastically. Family bonding. A camp fire. Carlisle and I under the stars...

"Thank you my angel I knew you'd love it. We leave tomorrow crack of dawn. Edward, Rosalie be there or I shall hunt you both down and drag you along. I need to go to work and set up things for my absence. Good bye." He kissed me on the cheek and waved to the other two.

"This is all your fault." Said Edward.

"My fault. How is it my fault?" Rosalie yelled.

"You started it."

"Edward go play on the piano, Rosalie go work on the car." I told them to separate them. I didn't need them interrupting my packing. I ran up stairs to start packing mine and Carlisle's things into a backpack.

"Rosalie! Stop mutilating my car!" Edward screamed from the garage.

"It's an improvement!"

"No it isn't!"

"Ah well it matches your face now!"

**24****th**** December 1933**

"Isn't this lovely. I am so glad you had such a genius idea Carlisle. Are you enjoying yourselves Edward and Rosalie?" I said cheerfully. We were walking through the forest. Carlisle and I at the front hand in hand and Edward and Rose were behind us insulting each other at any chance they got.

"No!" they yelled in unison. They really had more in common than they thought. I sighed.

"Ugh I hate Royce king right now! If it wasn't for him would just be me, Esme and Carlisle in the house. I could be playing my piano right now." Edward complained.

"Yeah well I'm not too fond of him either. Do you remember how he raped me and left me for dead, or can't you process that in miniscule brain of yours." Rosalie snapped. Here we go again...

"Edward..." Carlisle warned.

"Oh so you think it's all about you now? Of course you do! You know you didn't actually have it that bad we all had to leave behind our loved ones and humanity every Vampire had to!" Edward yelled

"Edward, you look thirsty. Let's hunt." Carlisle said quickly grabbing his arm and leading him away from us. I hoped they'd have along chat about being considerate of people's memories and feelings. I looked at Rosalie she was visibly upset.

"Rose dear, shall we go and find a place to set up camp." She nodded and we carried up through the bush.

"Don't worry about Edward; he doesn't adjust to change very well. He'll come around." I told her.

"I don't like to talk about what happened that night." her voice sounded shaky

"I understand. Have you ever heard the story of how I became a Vampire?" She shook her head.

"I was born in Columbus Ohio in 1895. All I ever wanted to do was become a school teacher I loved children and still do. However in those days I was simply expected marry someone respectable. One day when I was sixteen my life changed forever. I was climbing a tree and I slipped and fell. I broke my leg. I was taken to the local hospital. However my regular doctor was ill, so I was treated by doctor Carlisle Cullen. I never forgot his face. My heart broke when I heard he was leaving for Chicago in a few days time but I carried on with my life. When I was 22 my parents pushed me into marrying a family friend. Charles was... alright but he could never replace the handsome doctor I met all those years ago, but I was getting older so I married Charles.

"I sound found out it was the _worst_ mistake of my life, Charles used to abuse me at least once a week. I was always covered in bruises. I had a small relief during the war he was drafted of somewhere but when he returned he was worse than ever. In 1920 I found I was pregnant, I was not going bring a baby into _that_ house. I ran away to stay with a cousin before moving up north to Ashland where I finally became a teacher. In April 1921 my baby boy was born but sadly three days later he died.

"It hurt more than anything, more hurt than Charles could give, more hurt than it was when I found Carlisle was leaving town. More hurt than those combined. I couldn't take it I threw myself off a cliff in an attempt to end my life. I was found by a couple of hikers who took me to the nearest hospital, thought I was still alive they said I was dead. I was sent to the morgue. Carlisle happened to be there he found my heart was still beating so he took me home and bit me. When I woke up I saw the face that I dreamed about every night, that I saw every time I closed my eyes. I felt whole. Here we are twelve years later, still as in love as we were when we first saw each other."Rosalie took it all in.

"That's such a sad story." She said after a prolonged silence. I nodded

"It has a happy ending though, that's what I always tell myself when I think of it."

"I wonder... if I'll ever find a person to share the rest of eternity with."

"Well my dear, I believe everyone has someone out there that is made for them, you just have to be patient and never stop searching." A small smile spread across Rose's face.

"I'll keep that in mind." We kept walking though the forest. After about 10 minutes of hiking we found the perfect place. We put up our tents and waited for the other two to return. They showed up at about midnight. Edward looked a little ashamed but Carlisle looked triumphant.

"Edward don't you have something to say to Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of line." Edward said sincerely. Rosalie looked startled.

"I forgive you; I haven't exactly been the easiest person to live with." There was an awkward silence.

"Erm I'm going to go for a walk." Edward said rushing off into the bushes with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm a little thirsty I'll go hunt, see you later." Rosalie waved bounced off into the bushes. Carlisle and I were left alone.

"What did you tell him, he hasn't looked that ashamed since... well since he came home." I said. Carlisle shrugged.

"I just talked to him about respecting people's feelings and how change is good."

"Do you think things will get better between them?"

"I don't know. I can't believe I once thought they would be mates." He laughed. "Now we are alone, it is dark and I am sure I hear a waterfall. Shall we go for a swim?" I nodded and we ran off into the green canopy leaves hand in hand.

**25****th**** December 1933**

After an entire evening of 'swimming' Carlisle and I were walking back to the campsite hoping to find Rose and Edward both in one piece. We got the shock of our lives when we found them sitting calmly playing cards.

"Got any fives?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Go fish." He replied "Oh hello Carlisle and Esme, where were you all night?" The tree was decorated beautifully with all the presents scattered around the base.

"We were... busy." Carlisle said sheepishly.

"What happened to bonding?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"You two bonded and us two bonded. Now enough of talking about _that _lets open presents." I said going over to the tree and sitting underneath it. I selected a present wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"This one says to Edward from Carlisle and I." I threw it to Edward. He pulled the wrapping off.

"This is so great. Thank you!" It was set of keys and a manual for a silver car.

"Glad you like it. It took me forever to pick it out. Do know how picky you are." I laughed. Edward scowled slightly. I picked up a bright red present.

"From Carlisle and I to Rose." I passed rose her present. Her gift was almost identical to Edward except her car was cherry red.

"Oh thank you so much. This is perfect." She smiled widely and immediately opened the manual and started reading. I selected a black and white envelope.

"Oh, from Carlisle to me." I opened the envelope it was an order for 1000 trees of many varieties sent to Isle Esme.

"Oh darling thank you, it's so wonderful. I don't know what to say." I said. I don't think I would ever be able to beat his gifts. I ran to him and flung myself into his arms. I kissed him full on the lips savouring it. I heard a cough from behind me.

"Didn't you do enough of that last night?" Edward said. Rosalie nodded in agreement. If I was human my cheeks would have been as red as Rose's new car. I walked back to the tree to select another present.

"To Carlisle from Edward and Rosalie." I said in disbelief. Since when do they buy presents together? Carlisle came over and took it. It was voucher for his favourite store _Whitlock's medical supplies. _The store was run by a married couple. It had been set up by the man's grandparents when they'd moved from Texas. Apparently the original owners' son had gone missing in the civil war; they were devastated so they dedicated their lives to providing top notch medical supplies so other parents wouldn't have go through their pain. They were well known for having the best medical supplies in the state. The store was dedicated to the son who had gone missing.

"Thanks you two, I've been running low for awhile." Carlisle remarked, I knew he liked the voucher but was gladder that Edward and Rosalie had come up with it together.

"Yeah I was talking about how much you liked the store, Rosalie suggested we get you a voucher from there for Christmas so I ran back to town to buy one." Edward said. I picked up another present.

"To me from Edward." I tore the paper off. It was a book about the architecture of famous buildings around the world.

"Edward it's wonderful. Thank you" I put the book aside and picked up another present.

"To Carlisle from me." I passed it to him. It was a camera. He was always going on about what an amazing invention they were so I decided to get him one.

"Esme, love, this is perfect." He looked shocked as he examined it. "I think you've finally beat me in the present area." He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay next present from Rosalie to me. Oh Rose its gorgeous, thank you." It was an emerald green dress. I had been admiring it in a catalogue a few weeks ago. There were two remaining presents under the tree. I was sort of afraid as to the contents of them.

"Um from Rose to Edward." I handed it to him. It was a couple of books of music. I could tell Edward didn't have them.

"Thanks Rosalie. These are so hard to find." Edward opened the book and started to mime playing each song.

"Last present. To Rosalie from Edward." Rosalie picked it up and opened it. It was a massive toolkit.

"Wow, think of all the modifications I could do on the cars with these. This is great Edward thanks." I looked at my family. We'd all been thrown together by strange circumstances. No, they weren't perfect but I loved them with all my heart.


	5. He fixed our family

**Disclaimer:**** Je ne possède pas le crépuscule (****I don't own twilight)**

**Chapter 5**

**23****rd**** December 1935**

The house was peaceful for the first time since we changed Emmett eleven months ago. Rosalie was out shopping, Edward and Carlisle had gone on a pre-Christmas father-son bonding hunting trip and Emmett was in he and Rosalie's cottage/castle doing god knows what. He's a loveable boy but sometimes he gets a bit over enthusiastic. I decided to sit down with my new book. I sat on our comfortable couch and lost myself in the romance novel. Of course our house is never quiet for too long. I was startled by the front-door slamming and a booming voice calling out.

"Esme! Esme! Guess what!" Emmett called excitedly.

"In here Emmett." Emmett thundered down the hall. I was very glad his new born strength was beginning to fade. Within a month it would be gone. I wouldn't have to build house after house for them and make constant repairs on the main house. I have never met a vampire even a newborn who was as strong as Emmett.

"Esme guess what! I resisted a human today! I was just walking in the woods because I was bored and I smelt a human. I managed to hold my breath and run away!" His golden eyes were glistening with excitement. I couldn't help thinking of him, like Edward, as my son. I felt the pride of a mother when he told me his news.

"Well done Emmett, I'm so proud of you. Rosalie and Carlisle will be too." Emmett smiled widely and ran off with a wave to me. Presumably back to his house to wait to tell Rosalie his good news among other things. Emmett had changed Rosalie drastically. She was happier; she didn't hate this life so much. Emmett was happy too, I have never seen someone transition so well into vampire life. We told him and he was delighted. Even Rosalie's relationship with Carlisle had improved. She now didn't resent him so much for damning her to a vampire life, she was grateful to him for giving her Emmett. I was pretty sure wedding bells would be ringing soon. Emmett and Edward got on a lot better that Edward and Rosalie did. Emmett had actually fixed our family.

Rosalie and Emmett would occupy themselves for a few hours when she got back and Edward and Carlisle wouldn't be back until this evening, so I had some time to myself. I went into my office which was just off Carlisle's and sat down at my desk. I decided to design a little guest house on isle Esme close to the main one for Emmett and Rose. I put my foot down when we went on summer vacation this year and made them spend their evenings in a tent. It may sound mean, but I had worked so hard on the beach house designing every inch myself. I wouldn't be able to bear it if they demolished it.

I worked on the guest house for a few hours, giving it a bedroom, a bathroom and a lounge. It wouldn't be too far away but far away enough so they wouldn't get on Edwards nerves. Edward was having a hard time coping with Emmett and Rosalie. I think it was making him feel a little lonely. Carlisle and I had decided a few months ago when Edward started to disappear whenever Emmett and Rosalie were both around, that we needed to give Edward attention so we devised a plan to both spend a lot of time with him. I spent most of my weekdays with him and Carlisle would take him out on Saturdays. All five of us were supposed spend the day together on Sundays but Emmett and Rosalie would either disappear half-way through, not show up in the first place or would start making out right in front of us and we'd send them back to their house.

Carlisle and I hadn't been as... frisky as Emmett and Rose when we first fell in love. It was hard to keep our hand of each other but we recognised the fact that our son was in the house most of the time and wouldn't be too pleased at the sight of his parents going at it right in front of his eyes. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand were completely oblivious to anyone who was around them once they started. I managed to stand a month of them in the house before they started to do my head in. So I built them a house on our property. It was over three miles out so Edward wouldn't have to listen to them. I figured I'd let them back into the house when they started showing some control over that aspect.

I heard talking from outside. I got up from the desk and looked out the window. Carlisle and Edward were coming up the path. I ran downstairs to let them in. I opened the door.

"Hello you two how was the trip?" I asked.

"Very good, lovely supply off mountain lion." Edward said cheerfully.

"Hello darling, I missed you." Carlisle said picking me up and twirling me round. When he put me down, I looked around for Edward but he had disappeared.

"Carlisle you scared him off!" I said reproachfully lightly hitting my husband on the shoulder.

"I couldn't resist, he'll be fine. Now how about you and I go upstairs." He pulled me up into his arms without waiting for answer and speed up the stairs as fast as he could go.

**24****th**** December 1935**

Carlisle had a final shift at the hospital before we went on holiday. We were spending Christmas day at home and we were leaving for Canada the next day. We planned to find a mountain that was unreachable for humans. Carlisle had found it back in the 1810's when he first left the Volturi. We were planning to go skiing and sledding. Emmett wanted to try ice fishing.

I went downstairs in the morning with Carlisle. He gave me a fleeting kiss on the check before leaving out the front door yelling a goodbye to Edward. I went into the dining room where I found the newspaper. I sat at the table reading it. I always took special attention to the birth announcements, to see who had been blessed with children every day. Though my heart still ached whenever I thought my baby son and at the fact I could never have a biological child, I had three children who were all wonderful in different ways. Edward my quiet, thoughtful child who always had something on his mind, Emmett my bright, joking child whose smile warmed up a room, Rosalie my beautiful daughter who despite being unhappy about what she had become still loved us despite that. I hoped that someday I would get another daughter who was Edwards's perfect match.

My eye caught the wedding announcements. I frowned. Emmett really needed to get a move on with that. I decided to ask Edward to take Rosalie somewhere so I could have a good long talk with Emmett. I walked up the stairs and tapped lightly on Edward's bedroom door.

"Come in." said Edward's voice. I opened the door. Edward was sitting on his black leather couch that he'd had for god knows how long reading a book. _Wuthering heights. _

"How's the book." I asked.

"Ugh. It's atrocious; the characters completely destroy each other's lives. I can't understand why anyone would want to read it. In answer to your question yes I can take Rosalie for an outing, there an auto show and she wants to get Emmett a car for Christmas."

"Thank you dear. I just think Emmett needs to hurry up with this so it doesn't hurt Rose's feelings."

"Of course. Let's go down to their house now." We both hurried down the stairs and sprinted through the forest to the cottage. Edward ran a little slower to keep pace with me. Thank fully the only sounds I could hear from the miniature castle were two voices talking quietly. I tapped on the door. I was in the process of building an exact replica a mile away. Just in case. Emmett opened the door with Rosalie right behind him.

"Hello Esme and Edward. How are you on this fine morning?" Emmett said gleefully. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Good Emmett, actually I came to ask Rosalie to an auto convention in town today. I know she wanted to go to one to get a certain item." Edward said.

"I thought you and I could spend some time together Emmett." I told him.

"Of course I would love to accompany you Edward and I'm sure Emmett would enjoy a day with you Esme. We'll meet you up at the main house in say 10 minutes." Rosalie said Emmett nodded in agreement.

"See you soon." Emmett said. Edward and I said our goodbyes and ran home. I waited for Emmett while reading a few pages of _Wuthering Height _trying to see what Edwards's problem with the book was. I supposed I had to read further. Edward greeted Rosalie at the door and after a brief argument over who was driving they left. Emmett watched the car drive away, bounded into the living room and flopped on the couch beside me.

"What are you reading?" He inquired.

"Oh nothing just a book of Edward's. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something." I threw the book aside and turned to face him.

"Emmett how do you feel about Rosalie?"

"I love her more than anything; she's my everything the centre of my universe."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes, I'm going to love her for the rest of eternity."

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"Yeah, we'll she wouldn't have saved me from the bear if she didn't want to put up with me forever."

"Emmett Rosalie is a very traditional type of person. She believes in marriage."

"I know, I want to marry her."

"But..."

"I'm really afraid that she won't want to be cause of what happened with _Royce._" Emmett spat at the word as if Royce was a dirty rat. Well I guess he was.

"Emmett you are not Royce, you are, loving, kind and friendly. Rosalie knows that. Royce never loved her. She was his trophy wife. To him she was just pretty to look at. We both know Rosalie is even more beautiful on the inside. You would love her no matter what she looked like."

"I'm going to marry Rosalie Lillian hale!" Emmett yelled for all to hear.

"Okay congratulations, how are you going to ask her?"

"Oh... I never thought of that. I can't exactly take her out for dinner or to a park, me killing someone might ruin the mood." He frowned annoyed at his newborn thirst. I had a sudden idea.

"Well maybe you could, take her out for a moonlit hunt and I know of a little clearing that we could decorate beautifully and you could ask her there."

"Yeah that might work... how am I supposed to get a ring and aren't I supposed to ask Carlisle first, like tradition and stuff."

"I'll sort both of those out, do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few hours."

"Yes I need to think of what to say."

"Bye dear"

"And Esme"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

~*~*~*~

I knocked on Carlisle office door.

"Come in my love." I opened the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk smiling at me.

"Hello darling, this is the first time you've come to see me at work."

"Yes well you know, we can't all be immune to the smell of human blood."

"All in good time Esme, all in good time."

"Anyway I'm here to pass on a message."

"Who from?"

"Emmett."

"Is he alright?"

"Fine he just wants a word at home."

"Okay then, I'll go see him I'm on a break, will I see you at home?"

"No I have a few errands to run, see you tonight." I leaned over the desk and kissed him before leaving.

~*~*~*~

"Emmett?" I called. I had arrived home with the ring for Emmett. He raced down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" He asked practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes Emmett here you go." I passed over the bag.

"Thank you Esme." He pulled me into a what would have been a bone crushing hug. "I decorated that clearing, Carlisle gave me directions."

"Oh yes so how did it go asking him?"

"He gave his permission. He pretended to not approving a first but he was only joking. Come on I'll show what I've done" he led me out of the house and into the forest surrounding our home. I followed him through the trees until we hit the clearing. It looked beautiful. He had built a white gazebo and stuck candles around it. The ground was littered with rose petals of different pinks, whites and reds.

"Oh Emmett, she'll love it. It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I hope everything goes to plan."

**25****th**** December 1935**

"Why are we here again? We should give them privacy. Besides I still have presents to wrap."

"It will be the first time any of my children have gotten engaged. I want to see this."

"If you ever have children son, you'll understand."

"Impossible."

"Well that's what I would have said 20 years ago and look at me now. Three of you little monsters."

"Shhh they're coming. Stay still." Edward, Carlisle and I were hidden in a tree on the edge of the clearing. We had been waiting for an hour to watch Rosalie and Emmett get engaged. It was around 2 in the morning luckily the rain and snow had held off. I saw to people breaking into the clearing on the opposite side.

"Emmett where are we?" Rosalie asked. He took her hand and took her into the gazebo.

"Rosalie, the first time I saw you I thought you were an angel, there to take me to god. But I was wrong, you were so much more. You saved my life and in doing that you brought me to life, your my everything and eternity isn't long enough to spend with you. It saddens me I can't give you everything you want when you have given me so much. Tonight I want to ask you a question and if you say yes you'll make me so happy." he got down on one knee, pulled out the little velvet box and opened it. Rosalie gasped

"Rosalie Lillian hale will you marry me."

"Yes Emmett of course." Emmett stood up and she leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. I leaned against Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He and I were proof that love prevailed over all. I knew Rosalie and Emmett would be the same.


	6. Esme Claus and Edsplosions

**Disclaimer: Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am not her.**

**AN: So sorry it took so long. I had almost finished it when I got a pile of homework so I didn't have a chance to finish. But it's the longest chapter of Esme's Christmas so far and Alice and Jasper make their first appearance since the first chapter. So enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6- Esme Claus and the Edplosion **

**23****rd**** December 1950 **

It was a peaceful afternoon. Carlisle was up in his study working and Rosalie had taken my newest daughter Alice out shopping. Alice and her mate Jasper had turned up on our doorstep a month ago scaring the heck out of us. Alice had greeted us all by name and knew just about everything about us and Jasper was covered in battle scars. But they had found there place in our family and settled in nicely. Well at least Alice had. Rosalie was thrilled to finally have a sister, Edward and Alice related well both being exceptionally gifted and Emmett enjoyed her company, they were both extremely light hearted.

Jasper however hadn't fared so well, Rosalie hated the fact Jasper could feel every emotion and that he wasn't very controlled around humans yet and Emmett and Edward were just plain scared of him I thought. They didn't like being around him and always looked a little upset when family time was called. I walked into the lounge where the three boys were. Emmett and Edward had their heads together on the couch whispering. Jasper was sitting reading trying to disguise his hurt that they were excluding him. Emmett and Edward were like little children.

"Carlisle!" I called. He was at my side in an instant looking as handsome as always.

"Can you take those two?" I said pointing at Edward and Emmett. "Out for the afternoon."

"I don't want to go out." Emmett complained.

"Neither." Edward agreed following his 'older' brother's lead.

"Come on you two there's a football game on in town." Carlisle said. Emmett brightened up.

"Cool, let's go." He said. Edward stayed stubborn scowling.

"The Bears are playing." Carlisle told him. Edward's native and favourite team.

"Alright." He sighed. The three of them grabbed coats and ambled out the door. I sat down on the couch beside Jasper.

"You'd think they were three years old." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, I guess." Jasper murmured.

"Are you okay Jasper? You seem upset."

"It's just... nothing."

"It's okay you can tell me."

"Well I'd like to have a better relationship Emmett and Edward they always seem like they're close. And I like to be able to go out for an impromptu father and son bonding afternoon. I'd like for a better relationship with you and Carlisle. Most of all I'd like to have better control."

"You shouldn't worry about those two. They may act all tough but they are both utter marshmallows on the inside, they'll come around. If you want to bond with Carlisle just ask him, he'll most definitely say yes. I hope you and I can have a close relationship. As for the self control you just need to be patient, the only thing that will help it is time. It even took Carlisle 200 hundred years to perfect it and he's the king of self-control."

"It just seems to be taking such a long time. I mean it's not like I have the excuse of being a new born I'm over one-hundred years old."

"You've only been at it for two years. "

"I know."

"Come on I need to make a cake for Carlisle's stupid work Christmas party tomorrow night. Do you want to give me a hand?"

"I'd love to and weren't you just telling him this morning how much you were looking forward to it."

"I lied." I really wasn't looking forward to it. I would have much rather spent the evening at home with my children but as head of surgery Carlisle was expected to make an appearance. One of the problems was whenever we went to a Christmas party he would end up getting called into work and I would be left standing there on my own awkwardly. Jasper and I had an enjoyable afternoon baking a Christmas cake. We grimaced at the smell of it, but I did feel a lot closer to him. Just as I was finishing putting the fake holly on the cake I heard a car pull up the driveway and two female voices chattering animatedly. Jasper smiled softly.

"Alice is home." He said and ran for the door. It was astounding the connection between the two of them. When they were together it made you feel awkward just looking at them. Rosalie came into the kitchen.

"Hi Esme." she greeted me.

"Hi Rose how was shopping with Alice?"

"Good. I got all my Christmas shopping done."

"Good for you, I still need to go tomorrow."

"Have you seen Emmett?"

"Carlisle took him and Edward out for the afternoon. They went to a baseball game."

"Okay. Are you and Carlisle still going out tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be baking this cake if we weren't."

"Who are you leaving in charge?" this was a big thing in our family. We usually left one of our children in charge when we went out. To keep the rest in control. Usually the one had displayed the most maturity recently. It was a big prize, gave the winner gloating power.

"Not too sure. I'll have to think about it." Jasper and Alice came back into the room hand in hand smiling at each other. Then I heard a large laugh and car doors slamming.

"Ha ha, Edward I told you Green Bay would beat the bears!" Emmett's booming voice came from outside.

"That ref was out of line!" Edward argued

"He was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Boys!" Carlisle said over the squabbling. "Enough!" the front door opened and they appeared in the kitchen. Emmett and Edward were both covered head to toe in mud. They were dripping on the floor. Carlisle was, thankfully, relatively clean.

"How was the game?" I said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well the actual game was good but then when we were walking back to the car Emmett decided to say something derogatory about the bears and Chicago people in general. Then one thing lead to another and before I knew it they were mud wrestling." Carlisle explained.

"My boys, you never cease to amaze me. Go take a shower." I laughed. They both thundered off. Rosalie stared after Emmett.

"I... think I'll go ... help Emmett." She hurried after him. We have one strange family.

**24****th**** December 1950**

Early in the morning I was fixing the decorations on the Christmas tree. Emmett and Jasper had decided to bond over a wrestling match and they crashed into tree. Alice was helping me.

"I don't remember anything about Christmas. Well I don't remember anything." Alice said. "Esme what's the meaning of Christmas?"

"Alice that is a really hard question to answer but I'll do my best. If you want the religious meaning Carlisle would be the one to ask but I always think Christmas is about family and cherishing the ones you love. I was the one who introduced Christmas to the Cullen family. Carlisle and Edward didn't celebrate so I started to. It's the one day we forget about everything else and spend the day together enjoying each other's company."

"I like that description. Christmas is my new favourite holiday. How do you celebrate?"

"We open presents first thing, then we go for a hunt instead of Christmas dinner and spend the rest of the day listening to carols and looking at our new gifts. It's almost normal."

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Unless someone makes a spur of the moment decision I foresee us having a fun day."

*~*~*~*

Carlisle and I were on our way out for the Christmas party. We had spent the rest of the day Christmas shopping with Edward. Things between Jasper and the others were beginning to ease, something I was very glad for. He and Emmett were playing chess together, while Edward and Alice played on another board. Their special talents made the game very interesting they had been playing for 10 minutes and had not moved yet. Rosalie was watching TV

"I want to come home and find the house the same as when I left it." I looked at Emmett for this one. "Anyway, Jasper is in charge. Be good. No wrestling. I'll miss you." I blew them each a kiss. They looked embarrassed. I'm their mom it's what I do.

"Yes, what your mother said behave. Emmett don't even think about bringing up yesterday or your Christmas present that I know you've seen is going back to the store. See you when we get home." Carlisle said and we ducked out the door and into the car.

"It will be nice to get out for an evening." Carlisle said.

"I guess, I just kind of wish that the kids..." I trailed

"That they what?"

"Believed in Santa Claus." I blurted out. Carlisle smiled looking amused.

"Just once I'd like to go through all the putting out milk and cookies and carrots for the reindeers. I'd like for them to write him a letter so I could answer it. Go through all the secrecy" I explained.

"Oh Esme, I know wouldn't it be wonderful. Maybe we can try convincing one of them."

"It wouldn't work they're all intelligent. They know."

"Maybe one day you'll get to play Santa Claus. I wonder... hmm"

"What?"

"Nothing, just an idea that crossed my mind." We had arrived at the house where the party was being held. I carried in the cake Jasper and I had made. We knocked on the front door. The CEO of the hospital's wife answered.

"Merry Christmas Doctor and Mrs Cullen, welcome to the party. My, that cake looks lovely." She greeted us.

"Thank you." I said handing it to her.

"Come in, come in." she stepped to the side to let us pass waving to another couple who was coming up the drive. We went into the living room.

"Carlisle! I saw you and your boys at the game yesterday wasn't it a good one!" one of Carlisle's colleges Joe called out coming over to us with his wife Rachel.

"It was great though Emmett and Edward got into a fight after it. You see Edward supports the bears and Emmett was continuously reminding him they lost." Carlisle replied.

"Oh yes I've met your children. All of them are delightful." Rachel said. We had dragged Edward, Emmett and Rosalie to the hospital barbeque in the summer. Everyone had been intrigued by them and hovered around them like flies to honey. Ever since I had been getting comments about how beautiful Rosalie was, how polite Edward was, how humorous Emmett was. It was always nice to hear nice things about your children.

"Thank you." We spent the evening talking to people around the room and stomaching the human food there was for dinner. After dinner there was dancing I looked around from Carlisle but he was nowhere to be seen. He appeared at my side after a moment.

"Sorry I just had to make a quick phone call. Would you like to dance?" he said with all of his seventeenth centaury charm. He bowed and held at a hand to me.

"Of course." I took his hand and we walked out onto the dance floor. We waltzed around the other couples.

"I'm slightly worried about Edward." I admitted as we danced.

"Why?" Carlisle asked looking concerned.

"A couple of months ago he would have ignored Emmett. He's been slightly petulant lately. Takes offence easily and about anything. He's also been very brooding. I don't know what's wrong with him. I've been busy helping Alice and Jasper adjust this month I haven't picked up on it until the other day when I heard him playing a very angry song on the piano. I asked him to play a Christmas carol to brighten up for the holidays; he told me to get Rosalie to do it and stormed off. Whenever he plays now it's only ever angry or sad. I miss his happy tunes. I don't get it."

"I think he's just lonely with the new editions to our family he's missing out on having a mate and he's not getting as much attention from everyone else. I know he's not attention seeking but he does enjoy it. Especially when it's positive. He could be afraid Emmett won't want to spend time with him because Jasper is 'cooler' and Rosalie has Alice so she won't want his help with the piano or to talk about cars. We have been paying more attention to Alice and Jasper as they're newcomers and we have to make them comfortable. He might feel like he's getting shut out. Also we forget sometimes he's really a seventeen year old so it's quite natural for him to be moody and brooding. He'll cheer up."

"I hope so, I don't like seeing him so down. I wish his mate would hurry up and meet him."

"She'll be out there somewhere or she might not even be born yet."

"I hope she's out there already I don't know how long we will have to wait if she's yet to be born. She'll have to grow up and get bitten and then find us. The sooner she comes and pulls Edward out of this depression."

"He'll find her someday. I found you, Rosalie found Emmett, Jasper and Alice found each other. We just need to be patient."

**25****th**** December 2009 **

As was the case with every Christmas party Carlisle did get called into work, but luckily he had enough time to drive me home, he promised to be home by morning and kissed me swiftly goodbye. I walked up the porch steps and into the house. I opened the door and was greeted by a great shock. Five Christmas stockings were pinned up against the fire place. There was a plate of cookies in front of the crackling fire with an envelope beside it addressed to Santa Claus. I picked up the letter and opened it,

_Dear Santa_

_Please can you buy me a new jeep? You know the one I heard my dad ordering over the phone. I crashed my last one. It was pretty fun. But seriously I need a new jeep. I also wouldn't mind a good supply of grizzly bears. Mountain lions suck. Thank you for bringing joy to all the kids around the world!_

_From Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_P.S. I don't really believe in you. I'm only doing this for my mom. Hi Esme!_

_Dear Santa Claus_

_If it's not too much trouble please give me some new sheet music, a new black couch and some leather seat polisher. That is all, thank you._

_Yours truly_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Dear Father Christmas_

_There's not all that much I want this year. Just make sure my Emmett- bear gets his jeep. Oh and maybe just a little bit of money for me. Not that much, just a couple of thousand. I know your rich so it won't be too hard to pull together._

_Yours sincerely_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale (Cullen)_

_Dear Santa Claus_

_I don't ever remember you from my old life, it's a total blank. But I foresaw this happening a few weeks ago so I was prepared with everything. I think it's lovely that Esme wanted to play Santa Claus. I guess that's the problem when you only have teenaged Vampires for children, you miss out on the little children stuff. Anyway I was more than happy to do this for her because in the month Jasper and I have been her she has shown me what it's like to have a proper family, she's the only mom I've ever known._

_So what do I want? Well I wouldn't mind some money for shopping it's so much fun, and a good year at the stock markets. I hope the companies don't change their minds to much this year so I know exactly what to invest in. Thank you in advance; I know what I'm getting._

_Love Alice Esme Cullen_

_P.S. I know this isn't my name but everyone else was signing their full names and I thought what better middle name to have than my mother's first name. I think I'll keep using it from now. _

_Dear Santa Claus_

_It's Jasper Whitlock here. Listen I know I haven't exactly been the best person in the past century but that's all changed now. When I found Alice she changed my world, I'm a good guy now. For Christmas I don't need anything material all I want is to be in control of my thirst and to fit in with my new family better. I know that isn't something you can give me but I'll work to give it to myself. It would make Alice so happy and that's really all I want._

_From Jasper George Whitlock Cullen_

I felt like I wanted to cry from happiness reading that. It wasn't just only fact that they had prepared all of this for me but that it absolutely proved to me that they did see me as their mother. I sat contemplating how lucky I was to have my five children. The truly were the best children in the world. I loved them to pieces. I looked up at the clock, it was 2 AM. Emmett usually had everyone downstairs by six on Christmas morning, I had to start working.

I penned a long reply to the kids. I just told them that they had all been wonderful children this year and absolutely deserved every gift they got. I threw the cookies into the fire and tipped the milk down the sink. Finally I wrapped all the gifts that could fit into the stockings and put them in each named stocking. Emmett's new car keys, Edwards sheet music and leather polisher (the couch was in the spare room), Rosalie and Alice's envelopes of money and the dozens of books for Jasper.

When I had finished it was nearing four. I read _A Christmas Carol _to while away the time until someone came downstairs or Carlisle got home. Edward surprisingly was the first downstairs.

"Oh Yay Santa came. I can hardly contain my excitement." He said flatly. I sighed.

"Edward are you alright." I moved over to him and put hand on his shoulder. He shrugged t of.

"I'm fine just leave me alone!" He growled storming out the front door. I stood there watching him go.

"Esme?" said a quiet voice. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Alice continued.

"I'm fine. Merry Christmas!" I said going over to hug them all smiling. On the inside I was fearful that Edward wouldn't come home.

*~*~*~*

We opened up our presents when Carlisle got back a couple of minutes later. Nobody spoke of Edward and his presents sat still in his Christmas stocking. Despite what had happened earlier we had a lovely morning, opening presents and hunting. Edward hadn't arrived back when we finished hunting and I started to worry. Emmett started describing every feature of his new jeep from 'Esme Claus'. Jasper got annoyed because he found out for the first time that the confederates lost and went ranting on about how stupid those union losers were. So it was pretty much just a usual Cullen Christmas.

Well, minus one person. Rosalie played the carols this year. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs first, but not before Emmett could leave me with some parting words,

"Don't worry mom he'll get over his Edplosion and come home. He just needs to calm down." he said hugging me. Emmett knew exactly how to put a smile on my face. Alice and Jasper followed them not long after. I lingered in the lounge watching out the curtains while Carlisle finished up some paper work in his office. I was planning to sit here and wait for a few hours then I would go looking for him. I didn't want a repeat of his rebellious period. Finally at 11 PM I saw something moving through the snow. The front door creaked open and Edward came inside his head hung in shame.

"I'm sorry, Edward I had no idea. Please don't leave again." I said.

"No Esme _I'm _sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I don't know what came over me. I missed the whole day, everyone's gone upstairs now." the house shuddered violently to accentuate his point.

"It's okay you're obviously going through something at the moment. If I could help you just need to ask." He came and sat on the couch beside me. I put an arm around him to comfort him. His didn't get angry this time. He slumped against me.

"I'm just lonely everyone else has their mate but me. I don't know if I'll ever find my mate."

"Edward you will as I've said before you need to be patient. Carlisle had to wait over 200 years and jasper had to wait 100 years. I will happen good things take time."

"I know, I'll cope. Merry Christmas Mom."

"Merry Christmas honey."


End file.
